


In the Lap of Luxury

by underthetides



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthetides/pseuds/underthetides
Summary: Donghyuk has a sugar daddy and invites Junhoe on a double date.





	

Junhoe and Donghyuk sat in the fourth floor of their university’s library, their feet perched up on the chairs opposite of them as they scrolled through their laptops. Since Donghyuk was a good student, he was typing away furiously about the ins and outs of Literature in the 19th century for his 300 level English class while Junhoe scrolled through his Twitter timeline.

A buzz from Donghyuk’s phone that shook the table the boys sat at brought both of their attentions to the device. Donghyuk averted his eyes from his computer immediately to pick up the iPhone and type back a speedy reply. It didn’t go unnoticed by Junhoe that his best friend smiled like a fool whenever he was texting the past few weeks. 

“Who the hell are you talking to that has you smiling like a goddamn grade school kid?” Junhoe asked bravely as he closed his laptop shut to place his full attention on his same-aged friend. 

Donghyuk blushed at the question as he sat his phone down and leaned in closer to Junhoe. He whispered, “Can you keep a secret?”

If Junhoe was being honest, he was pretty shit at keeping secrets, and Donghyuk knew that. It wasn’t that Junhoe didn’t respect people’s privacy, it was just that he couldn’t always stop the word vomit from coming out of his lips if someone asked about said secret. His curiosity got the best of him, so he ignored his shitty secret-keeping skills in favor of learning about Donghyuk’s confidential information, so he replied, “Yeah, what’s going on?” 

Donghyuk scanned the room quickly to see if anybody was listening or peering at them before leaning in closer to Junhoe and saying, “I have a sugar daddy.”

“You have a _what_?” Junhoe questioned loudly in shock.

A few people snapped their attention to Junhoe’s booming voice as Donghyuk shushed him harshly before continuing, “A sugar daddy.”

“Do explain,” Junhoe invited, his eyes still widened in shock as he straightened up his posture. “How the hell did this happen?”

Donghyuk smirked as another text buzzed his phone to life. He took his attention away from Junhoe to type back a speedy message before replying, “I was out at the gay bar downtown and an older guy started chatting me up. He bought me a few drinks and at the end of the night he asked if I had ever been a sugar baby before. I said no, of course, so he explained what it all entailed and I was interested. We’ve gone on a few dates so far. Tonight is actually our sixth date.”

“Is this even safe? I mean, how much older is the guy?” Junhoe asked curiously. Donghyuk couldn’t tell if his tone was laced with judgement and quite frankly Junhoe couldn’t tell if he was being judgemental either. 

“I mean, I guess it’s not one hundred percent foolproof, but we started off meeting in public places until we built a trust. I’ve only been to his house once and it’s fucking luxurious. Seriously, this guy pampers me,” Donghyuk started as a smile beamed across his face, clearly enjoying the bragging before continuing. “He’s in his 40’s I think. I honestly don’t know; age has never really come up except my own. He has some gray hair growing in, but I’m assuming he’s a little younger than our parents. He’s hot though. He’s got the Pierce Brosnan thing going on.”

“Wait, you’ve been to his house?!” Junhoe questioned with his voice raised in shock. The same people shot the duo a stern look as Donghyuk shushed him once again. Junhoe huffed before speaking, “And do you seriously think Pierce Brosnan is hot?”

“You don’t? He’s a fucking GILF man.”

“A GILF?”

“A grandpa I’d like to fuck.”

“This is not only completely irrelevant, it’s fucking disgusting,” Junhoe sneered with his nose scrunched up.

“Okay, okay, you’re right. Anyway, yes I’ve been to his house. We’ve fucked once, but it isn’t anything crazy,” Donghyuk admitted carelessly as he began packing his laptop into his backpack.

“So you’re a fucking prostitute?” Junhoe huffed in utter disbelief that his friend had begun participating in illegal activities right under his nose. Sure, the two had smoked their fair share of weed and drank underage, but nothing to this criminal extent.

“No, no, no,” Donghyuk urged instantly after Junhoe’s accusation. The elder of the two then slung his backpack over his shoulder and invited Junhoe to follow him with a nod of his head. “He pays me to go on dates with him. He pays for the dates and then we go to his house if we’re going to fuck. We talked an excruciating amount of time about boundaries and how he was in no way paying to have sex with me. I had sex with him as a person who is attracted to him, not as his sugar baby.”

“How much does he pay you?” Junhoe blurts out, completely avoiding the topic of sex altogether. Junhoe mentally slapped himself at his insatiable curiosity. He knew Donghyuk was an open book, especially with Junhoe, but the younger desperately needed to learn how to filter out some of his words before they came slipping out of his lips.

“1000 dollars per date,” Donghyuk admitted as the two walked out of the library and began heading to their dorm apartment. “We’re discussing a monthly allowance instead so we can do more things together like go out on his boat and such. We’re talking about 5000 dollars a month. I’m considering quitting my damn job.”  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Dong,” Junhoe exclaimed, in utter disbelief that his best friend could con rich men out of money for sitting at a table looking pretty. “I need to get a fucking gig like that, man.”

“Well,” Donghyuk began, his eyes averting from Junhoe’s gaze nervously. “The guy, Jinhwan, actually has a friend who’s interested in sugaring. He asked me if I knew anybody who was interested but I didn’t know who to ask. Do you want to come with us tonight?”

Junhoe, for once, stayed silent for a few moments, letting the information process before giving a straight answer. On one hand, pocketing $1000 would be amazing. Scholarships covered a good chunk of Junhoe’s tuition, but living in one of the apartments on campus stacked up some serious student loans. If he kept up at the whole sugaring thing, Junhoe could have his loans paid off in no time with spending money to spare.

On the other hand, what kind of person would Junhoe be if he let some old creep give him money for talking to him? I mean, how desperate does someone have to be to pay somebody 20 years younger than him to just talk? It all sounded pretty pathetic and quite frankly, a little dangerous. Junhoe was a tall man, but he was everything but strong enough to take somebody down, even in a life or death situation if something were to go wrong on the date.

Instead of letting questions swirl inside of his head, Junhoe decided to ask Donghyuk, “I mean, what would I have to do exactly?”

“The first date is going to be easy,” Donghyuk began explaining as they walked over the bridge that connected their dorm to the rest of campus. “You’ll show up dressed to the nines, which I can help you with, and basically make conversation with him. Jinhwan and I know each other pretty well at this point, so we can carry the conversation if things get awkward.”

Junhoe nodded as he processed the information. “Does he think I’ll fuck him? I don’t think I can do that.”

“Definitely not,” Donghyuk assured as he opened the door to their shared apartment. He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter before continuing. “It’s not really normal for a sugar baby and their sugar daddy to fuck. Jinhwan actually made up a contract for us both to sign stating that he wasn’t paying me for my sexual services, just for dates.”

“You must really know your shit,” Junhoe noted as he followed Donghyuk into his bedroom. The usual messy room was a bit tidier than usual except for two elaborate outfits laid across his desk chair, presumably for his date that night with Jinhwan.

“I did my research before accepting. I’m a bit of a dumbass, but I’m not a full-blown idiot,” Donghyuk explained as his eyes scanned over the prospective outfits for the night. “So, are you interested?”

Junhoe slipped into his thoughts again. If Donghyuk was there, the scenario was already much safer with the buddy system in play. Plus, the four of them would be in a public place with people all around them. If something went horribly wrong, it’d be easy to escape. Also, that $1000 was looking pretty appealing to Junhoe as he thought about the measly $45 in his bank account at the moment. 

“You know what, fuck it, I’m in. Text Jinhwan to bring his friend,” Junhoe stated confidently despite the nerves creeping up his arms and his spine. Donghyuk squealed in excitement as he pulled out his phone and confirmed Junhoe’s presence that night with Jinhwan. Junhoe huffed as Donghyuk started putting the outfit that included a silky blue shirt and black dress pants away. As he hung up the shirt, a very important detail raced across Junhoe’s mind. “Fuck, Dong, I don’t have anything to wear though.”

“Don’t you have some shitty church getup in your closet somewhere?” Donghyuk asked as he began changing out of his t-shirt and holey jeans. 

“I’m a college student. I don’t wear anything besides sweatpants and sweatshirts. I literally have not put on a pair of jeans in at least a month,” Junhoe explained as he flopped dramatically onto Donghyuk’s bed.

“Well, I’m not going to wear that blue shirt,” Donghyuk said as he pointed to the shirt he just hung up in his closet. “You can borrow it for tonight. Once Bobby gives you the money, you’ll be able to buy a dress shirt of your own if you end up going out with him again.” 

“Bobby is his name? Isn’t that a name for a young person?” Junhoe criticized as he fiddled with his phone, opening and closing up various social media apps to check for any notifications.

“Everybody is young once,” Donghyuk responded blatantly as he buttoned up his purple, silk shirt in front of the mirror on his door. “Maybe the name just stuck.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m probably just overthinking it,” Junhoe admitted as he grabbed the blue shirt from Donghyuk’s closet and headed to his room to change. 

“Jinhwan said a cab will be out front in an hour to take us to the restaurant, so get ready quickly!” Donghyuk yelled from his room down the hallway as Junhoe turned the corner into his own bedroom.

To put it nicely, Junhoe’s room was a disaster. Dozens of loose pieces of papers containing syllabuses and assignments from various classes laid across his desk alongside the cup of coffee he was drinking earlier that morning. His bed remained unmade just like it had been the past four months of living there, and a few articles of clothing (dirty or not, Junhoe wasn’t sure) were strewn across his carpeted floor.

Who was Junhoe kidding? How was he supposed to act like some fancy, stuck-up college student with his shit together for this rich businessman when he was really just a messy scholarship kid? A handful of worries zig-zagged around Junhoe’s brain as he put on Donghyuk’s shirt and dug out a pair of nice dress pants his mother insisted he bring to the dorms. He made a mental note to thank her later, but to lie about how he ended up putting them to use. 

As he slipped on the pants that were a bit too tight and buttoned up the silk shirt, Junhoe checked himself out in the mirror. He had to admit he looked pretty good, and the tightness of the jeans accented his ass perfectly. Junhoe wasn’t extremely curvy, so he was thankful for whatever clothing could do to accentuate the best parts of his body.

Junhoe’s blonde locks were stuck against his forehead, but he figured he’d look much more put together if he used some gel to spike it up in the least douchey way possible. It took a good four tries to mold his hair into something Junhoe could accept. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. The finishing touch was a pair of black leather shoes his mother also insisted he bring in case he ended up going on a date. Junhoe didn’t think that Mrs. Goo would consider this arrangement quite a date, but it was a good enough excuse to break them out. 

Once Junhoe finished tying his shoes, Donghyuk peeked through the crack in his door and spoke. “Are you about ready? Our cab should be here any minute.”

Junhoe nodded as he stood up and grabbed his phone off of the charger. Donghyuk wolf whistled at his best friend as the two began walking out of the apartment. “Damn, June, you look good.”

“I’ll remind you that you said that the next time you make fun of me for not showering for four days,” Junhoe winked as Donghyuk rolled his eyes playfully.

They made their way down the steps and to the front of their building to wait for their ride before Donghyuk replied. “I’m just trying to hype you up because I love you. Don’t take it as me complimenting you.”

“I’ll remember that,” Junhoe chuckled as he scanned Donghyuk’s attire. “You look pretty good yourself.” 

Donghyuk blushed a thank you as a sleek, black car rolled up to the curb and a small, old man emerged from the driver’s seat. He looked over at the duo as he spoke, “Are you two Donghyuk and Junhoe?”

“Yes, sir,” the two replied in unison, unsure of what to expect from the elderly man.

“I work for Kim Jinhwan. He sent me here to pick you boys up,” the driver explained as the friends gave each other confused glances. 

“I thought you said we were taking a cab,” Junhoe whispered quietly enough for the man not to hear them as he opened the door to the back seat for the both of them.

They both thanked him as they piled into the car and Donghyuk replied, “Sometimes he’s just full of surprises.” 

The drive to the restaurant took longer than Junhoe expected. Most of the dining that Donghyuk and Junhoe took part in were from street vendors, small diners, and shitty dining hall food, which were all within walking distance from their campus. The younger of the two figured he’d certainly be broadening his horizons that night as they ventured further into the richest and most vibrant parts of Seoul.

The buildings towered over the car and Junhoe stared in amazement. Of course he had been to the city before, but not to the fancy blocks where women with a closet full of Prada bags strolled along. He felt horribly out of place as the driver parked and opened up the door for the two. 

“Gentlemen, we’re here,” the old man explained as he pointed to the skyscraper in front of them. “I’ll be back to take you home once Jinhwan gives me a call. I hope you enjoy.”

Both Donghyuk and Junhoe bowed politely at the man and he smiled at them for the first time that night. Once the duo bid their adieus, they began to head inside as Junhoe took deep breaths to soothe his rampant nerves. Donghyuk gave his wrist an encouraging squeeze as they both smiled at each other.

A woman dressed in a black dress that Junhoe rightfully assumed was worth more than an entire semester’s tuition at his university, smiled at them as they walked into the building. She ushered them into the elevator and pressed the button for level eight as if the two 20 year olds were incapable of pressing a button all on their own. Junhoe felt terribly out of place.

“You’ll be okay, June, I promise. Jinhwan is a sweetheart and I know Bobby has to be a good guy if he’s friends with him,” Donghyuk assured quietly as they exited the elevator once it hit the eighth floor. 

Junhoe nodded to respond to Donghyuk, but mostly he did it to assure himself that this whole sugar baby business was a good idea. Once they entered the restaurant, Junhoe was completely amazed. The walls were nothing but windows peering out into the city. The glow of the city lights flooded into the enormous room, and it complimented the mood lighting the restaurant had installed throughout. 

Instead of booths and tables, the building had giant lounges that could easily sit 10 to 15 people at even the tiniest of stations. All of the customers were dressed in clothes that could easily pay off Junhoe’s parents’ home and even the waiters wore incredible garments as they carried various dishes and bottles of alcohol to and from tables. Junhoe was in shock at the luxury of it all. 

He was pulled out of his admiration at the sound of Donghyuk squealing. Junhoe looked up to see a short, handsome man smiling at his best friend as he walked up to the two of them. Donghyuk immediately pulled him into a kiss that lasted a little too long for a public setting, but nobody seemed to bat an eye. 

“Junhoe, this is Jinhwan. Jinhwan, this is Junhoe,” Donghyuk introduced with a bright smile beaming over his features. 

The two shook hands politely and Junhoe took note of the strength Jinhwan put into the firm handshake as the eldest of the three said, “It’s so nice to meet you, Junhoe. My friend Bobby is very excited to meet you as well. Shall we?”

Jinhwan placed his hand at the small of Donghyuk’s back as he ushered the two to a small lounge in the corner of the restaurant. Junhoe had to admit he felt a little out of place as a third wheel, but was immediately softened up once he saw who he assumed was Bobby sipping a glass of champagne by himself.

When Bobby saw the three making their way over to his table, he immediately stood and situated his lilac tie against his white dress shirt and beautiful suit. Junhoe was in awe by not only how downright sexy the elder man was, but also by the dominance and professionalism that oozed out of his pores. 

Once they reached the table, Bobby locked eyes with Junhoe and it seemed as if he had no intentions of looking away. He put his hand out politely and Junhoe shook it without breaking the overwhelming eye contact. Bobby smiled with crooked teeth, “You must be Junhoe. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Junhoe replied charmingly as he took his hand away from the mysterious man’s and sat down across from where two champagne glasses laid on the table. Donghyuk and Bobby exchanged pleasantries before Donghyuk joined Junhoe on his side of the giant booth while Bobby and Jinhwan took their seats across from them. 

A waitress came by the moment the two youngest sat down and offered them a glass of champagne of their own and both Donghyuk and Junhoe thanked her before she moved onto the next table. Before any other words were exchanged, the two older men each took something out of their pockets. Junhoe watched them curiously as Jinhwan presented an envelope to Donghyuk and Bobby gave one to Junhoe.

“I made sure all of the money you requested is in there, but if you’d like to double check in the bathroom I would not be offended,” Bobby stated politely, his tone rich and ragged. Junhoe had to admit that Bobby was much hotter than he imagined, especially with the confidence that came so naturally to the elder.

“Thank you both,” Donghyuk replied seductively as he grabbed Junhoe by the wrist and pulled him up from the booth. “We’re going to go take a trip to the little boys room just to make sure.”

“Not a problem, dear,” Jinhwan smiled. He kissed Donghyuk’s cheek as the two youngest shimmied off to the bathroom and Donghyuk couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment.

Once they made it to the bathroom, which was complete with marble countertops and a bathroom attendant, the two snaked into the handicap stall. Donghyuk pulled the money out of his envelope instantly and began to swiftly count the hundreds that didn’t seem to stop coming. Junhoe followed suit and he nearly fell to the floor as he shuffled the money in his hands. 

“Hey, Dong, I think Bobby gave me too much,” Junhoe whispered as he handed his best friend the money for a recount. As the older of the two counted, Junhoe continued. “There’s an extra two hundred in there.”

“Damn, he really is out to impress you,” Donghyuk smirked as he handed Junhoe’s money back and placed his own allowance back into the envelope and then into his pocket. “Jinhwan told me Bobby was really nervous to meet you, so maybe he just slipped a bonus in.”

“Should I tell him?” Junhoe asked as they both exited the stall, earning them a disgruntled look from the bathroom attendant. 

“Hell no,” Donghyuk exclaimed as he checked his appearance in the mirror. “These men have so much money they don’t even know what to do with it. I really think he put the extra money in on purpose and even if he didn’t, I promise he won’t miss that $200. That’s chump change to him.”

Junhoe nodded but still felt a pang of guilt cross his stomach. He knew that in reality Bobby probably made more money than Junhoe could imagine in even his wildest dreams, but something still felt so wrong about this situation. As Donghyuk began to make his way out of the bathroom door, Junhoe grabbed his wrist and spoke, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Donghyuk sighed and pulled them to a corner where the bathroom attendant could no longer eavesdrop. “Look, I know this is nerve-wracking. My first date with Jinhwan was scary too, but this is a really cool experience. Jinhwan has turned out to be a really amazing guy, and I think Bobby will too if you just give him the chance. I’m here for you the entire way and won’t let anything bad happen to you. Worst case scenario, you have a shitty date and never see him again, but you still get to pocket the $1200.” 

Junhoe nodded firmly, more for assurance to himself than to Donghyuk. “Thanks, Dong. I’m just nervous.”

“I know and I completely understand,” Donghyuk sympathized as he gave his best friend’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “Now, I’m going to go back out there and talk with Jinhwan. Stay in here for a couple of minutes. Get your stuff together, give yourself a pep talk, and strut out there like the bad bitch you are.”

Junhoe chuckled at his friend as he looked at himself in the mirror. He _did_ look damn good. “I love you, Dong. Thank you.”

“I love you too,” Donghyuk responded sweetly as he left the bathroom. Junhoe took a deep breath once his best friend left and situated his hair in the mirror a few times before heading back out himself, ignoring the odd looks the bathroom attendant was giving him.

Once he got back to the table, he realized the seating arrangements were altered a bit in his absence. On the left side, Donghyuk was sitting next to Jinhwan with a glimmer in his eyes as Jinhwan told a story that Junhoe only heard the tail end of. Bobby sat on the right side, looking up at Junhoe expectantly before Junhoe slid in next to him, bumping into his thigh slightly as he sat down. Junhoe mentally cursed himself.

Junhoe tried to focus his attention on Jinhwan’s words, but it seemed that the conversation between Donghyuk and Jinhwan was now in a separate galaxy than their own. They stared into each other’s eyes like some cheesy teenage romance movie and Junhoe wasn’t entirely sure if Donghyuk was faking his admiration for the money or if his best friend was just _that_ into his sugar daddy. However, it was entirely too hard to focus on the logistics with Bobby’s intense, brown eyes boring into Junhoe’s temples. 

Bobby cleared his throat to get Junhoe’s attention and it worked. The younger of the two snapped his gaze to the businessman beside him as he took a sip of champagne, and damn was it eons better than the $6 bottles him and Donghyuk bought at the convenience store across the street from their dorm. 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Bobby stated firmly. Although Junhoe knew it was ultimately his choice to decide whether or not he wanted to give out any personal information about himself, the way Bobby spoke it felt like it was necessary for him to respond with every little detail of his boring life. Junhoe wasn’t sure if Bobby was just that demanding, or if Junhoe was so interested and intoxicated by the older man that he would do just about anything he asked.

“Well,” Junhoe started, fishing for a sophisticated way to talk about himself but coming up blank. “I’m 20 years old, I’m a student at a local university, and I’m a music major.”

“A music major, eh? I was originally a music major in college too. What do you want to do once you graduate?” Bobby asked curiously as he took a drink of his champagne and turned his body to face Junhoe, his chest puffed out and manly. 

“Really? I didn’t expect that from you. I want to be a producer,” Junhoe admitted honestly, a light pink blush creeping up on his cheeks at the intensity of Bobby’s gaze. “What changed?”

“A producer is a great job. You seem quite charming, so I’m sure you’ll find a job very easily,” Bobby said seductively and the blush on Junhoe’s cheeks deepened in color. The younger wasn’t sure if Bobby was purposefully trying to make him weak in the knees or if he was always just this irresistable. Junhoe was shook from his thoughts as Bobby continued. “Pressure from my parents is what made me change. I had dreams of being a rapper when I was your age, which was just ridiculous. I’m much happier owning my own business.”

The waitress interrupted the foursome momentarily to ask for the tables’ orders, but Jinhwan ended up ordering for the entire group. Donghyuk warned Junhoe of this on the way over, so he didn’t even bother looking at the menu. Once the woman left, Junhoe turned his attention back to Bobby, completely ignoring the little kisses exchanged between Jinhwan and Donghyuk across from them. “I bet you were really good. Do you still make music on the side? Did you have a little rapper name and everything?”

Bobby chuckled as he snaked his arm around Junhoe casually, hiding his own nervousness by swallowing the last drink in his champagne glass. Tingles shot up Junhoe’s spine at the feeling of Bobby’s fingers lightly touching his back as the elder spoke, “No, not anymore. But I did actually have a rapper name. It’s Bobby.”

“Isn’t that your real name?”

“My real name is Jiwon,” Bobby explained as the waitress brought him another glass, this time filled with red wine. “I forced all of my friends back in high school and my first few years of college to call me Bobby to build a brand, and it just kinda stuck. Professionally, everybody calls me Jiwon but I thought I’d use Bobby tonight so you wouldn’t know my real identity, but I guess that’s ruined now.”

They both chuckled before Junhoe took a drink of his champagne and bravely placed his hand on Bobby’s knee. Junhoe noticed that Jinhwan and Donghyuk were doing an awful lot of touching and the youngest thought it was time to make a move of his own. Bobby raised an eyebrow and licked his lips at the action and Junhoe swore his heart pumped out of his chest, or maybe that was just the blood rushing south.

“It’s okay. I didn’t use a fake name either. Junhoe is my real name,” the blonde admitted sheepishly.

“Really? Well, it’s a very nice name,” Bobby complimented flirtatiously as he ran his fingers through his gelled back hair. “You should really be careful about that, though. Obviously I have no intent to hurt you, but there might be some scumbags out there who would. I’m not your father of course, but I do want you to be safe.”

“You’re old enough to be my father so it’s alright,” Junhoe blurted out, but immediately winced at his idiotic choice of vocabulary. Word vomit: it would be the end of him. He peeked at Donghyuk in his peripherals to see him giving the younger a meaningful glare. Junhoe took an unusually large gulp of champagne, knocking the rest of it down, as he turned his attention back to Bobby. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be a jackass. I’m new to this whole thing.”

Junhoe expected an adverse reaction, but instead Bobby just laughed heartily at the comment about his age. “Hey, you’re not wrong so it’s all good. I don’t mind admitting I’m an old man.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re an _old_ man,” Junhoe admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. “You’re too handsome to be an old man.”

Bobby bit his lip at the compliment and Junhoe swore a light shade of pink blushed his cheeks as the elder spoke, “Thank you, Junhoe. You are incredibly handsome yourself. Jinhwan showed me a picture, but it does you no justice.”

Junhoe grinned wide enough to turn his eyes into smiles of their own as he lightly uttered a “thank you.”

Before the two could spend any longer bouncing words of admiration back and forth between each other, their waitress came back with fresh drinks and four plates of some pasta dish that made Junhoe’s mouth water. Once the four began to dig in, conversation went from being between pairs to being between all four of them. 

Jinhwan and Bobby shared stories about their companies and their daily work with chuckles in-between. Donghyuk and Junhoe interjected politely at all the right times, asking questions to further the discussion but keeping quiet when it was necessary. Junhoe had no idea how useful schmoozing to employers, customers, and fellow students for years and years would pay off so delightfully as a sugar baby. 

He had to admit that although Jinhwan told some funny stories, Bobby’s were much better. While Jinhwan was the strict, efficient boss, Bobby seemed to be a bit more carefree. They both were obviously good businessmen or they wouldn’t be sitting in one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Seoul, but there was something much more exciting about Bobby. 

Once the meal was finished, Jinhwan immediately turned his attention back to Donghyuk, his eyes hanging onto the younger’s every word. Junhoe actually found it quite endearing. He tore his gaze away from the two once Bobby tapped on his shoulder and asked, “Do you want to go out on the patio? It has a really beautiful view.”

Junhoe nodded with a polite smile. Although the grin was slight, Junhoe actually was really excited to see Seoul from a brand new perspective. As they got up from the booth, Bobby placed his hand on the small of Junhoe’s back similarly to Jinhwan at the beginning of the date, and Junhoe couldn’t help but feel much more comfortable with his calloused hands leading the way. He was even chivalrous enough to open the glass door open for Junhoe as they walked out onto the patio.

Junhoe was in shock when he stepped over to the railing and saw the majority of Seoul right in front of his eyes. Down below, he could see people rushing in and out of cars and crossing the busy streets. Some people were kissing, others were going in and out of shops, and some people were walking alone with unwavering confidence.

As Junhoe moved his eyes upward, he admired the beautiful lights of the city he had grown to love so much since his childhood. There was so much wonder between the skyscrapers and the vibrant colors of the city as well as the people that inhabited it. It felt so refreshing to see such a gorgeous city from a new viewpoint with wind kissing his skin and a man as handsome as Bobby enjoying it beside him.

“It’s breathtaking,” Junhoe finally said as he pulled himself from his thoughts of admiration. “I can’t believe there’s a view this amazing of the city.”

“It is beautiful, but the view from another restaurant just a few blocks up has an even better patio. I can take you there sometime and we can eat outside,” Bobby suggested without thinking, but Junhoe could see the wrinkles that were beginning to form on his skin from years of aging crinkle a little more as he realized what he had said. “I mean, only if you want to. No pressure of course.” 

Junhoe took his gaze from Bobby’s eyes and smiled softly, “I’d really like that.”

“Really?” Bobby questioned hopefully, the crow’s feet encasing his eyes becoming more apparent as he smiled so wide Junhoe thought his lips might come off of his face. 

“Yeah, really,” Junhoe responded honestly, truly excited for another chance to spend time with Bobby. His mind then trailed to the money of their arrangement and how the payments would be done, which reminded him of the extra cash slipped in his envelope. The wave of guilt got the best of him, so he continued. “Also, I think you accidentally gave me extra money in the envelope. Donghyuk and I both counted it and it came up to be $1200 instead of $1000. It’s an honest mistake and I’m happy to give you the $200 back.”

“Oh no, I did that on purpose,” Bobby affirmed as he leaned against the fence caging in the patio. “This is my first time sugaring in a really long time so I thought I’d be a little rusty. In case you had a horrendous time with me, I thought I’d slip in the extra cash.”

“I had an amazing time, truly. You’re not giving yourself nearly enough credit,” Junhoe replied, honesty coating his words. “Thank you.”

Junhoe looked at Bobby, who was still smiling like a grade school kid and the younger couldn’t help but be so damn attracted to him. Bobby was so cool and collected when they met, and watching him bubble and smile the longer the night went on made Junhoe’s heart swell. He was certainly not what Junhoe was expecting when Donghyuk suggested sugaring, and the younger couldn’t be happier with the result.

The small get-together away from the table was interrupted when Jinhwan’s familiar voice turned the two’s attention away from the city, “Hey, Donghyuk and I are going back to my place. Do you two want to join?”

The good feelings Junhoe felt previously evaporated like vapor at Jinhwan’s words and were replaced by a shock of fear. The words Donghyuk spoke about fucking Jinhwan once they went to his house crossed Junhoe’s mind immediately and it scared him. It scared him because he desperately wanted to avoid the sound of his best friend’s moans while being pounded by a 40 year old, but it scared him more because he wasn’t sure what going to Jinhwan’s place meant for him and Bobby.

Before anxiety could flood the entirety of Junhoe’s system, the elder turned to him thoughtfully and talked, “It’s entirely up to you, Junhoe. If you’d like to call it a night that is completely fine with me.”

Junhoe pondered, but only for a moment. The youngest knew that going to his best friend’s sugar daddy’s house with his own newfound sugar daddy was probably not the best of ideas. Most likely, warnings of not going home with a sugar daddy on the first night were in bold print on articles about sugaring all over the web, but Junhoe had shit impulse control. And damn, did he want Bobby. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Bobby smiled that heartwarming grin again as Jinhwan nodded and Bobby led the younger back inside. The two eldest paid the check, which was much larger than Junhoe had anticipated when he took a peek at it over Bobby’s shoulder, and the four then made their way out of the building and into Jinhwan’s limo. Of course he had a fucking limo.

Jinhwan poured them all another drink on the ride over as Donghyuk snuggled into Jinhwan and the four of them exchanged polite conversation. Junhoe could tell that Donghyuk was ready to jump Jinhwan’s bones the moment the two had a sliver of alone time by how touchy his best friend was and how intensely they both looked at one another.

Junhoe and Bobby, on the other hand, kept a comfortable distance between each other. Bobby’s hand was laid gently across Junhoe’s shoulder, but that was the only physical contact they maintained throughout the drive. It felt right to Junhoe. 

They arrived at an obnoxiously luxurious and large building about 10 minutes later, and the eldest two allowed Junhoe and Donghyuk to exit first once the driver opened the door for them. The four then made their way up to Jinhwan’s penthouse, which was on the 15th floor of the building, after much unnecessary assistance from the building’s staff by opening doors and pushing elevator buttons for the group.

Jinhwan politely opened the door for the other three and Junhoe’s breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sight of Jinhwan’s home. Of course the youngest assumed that his best friend’s sugar daddy would have a home of luxury, but he certainly wasn’t expecting something to this extent. 

To the right of the door was a kitchen decked out with a breakfast bar tiled with marble and all of the most updated appliances aligned the walls. On the left was the living room that housed an enormous flat screen TV mounted to the wall and a long, white leather couch and chairs situated around it.

The whole place was absolutely gorgeous, but Junhoe seemed to be the only person who was remotely impressed with the grandeur appearance of the penthouse. Before Junhoe could scan every small detail of the home, Jinhwan questioned, “I’m going to open up a bottle of wine. Does anybody want a glass?”

All four of them replied with some form of a yes as Bobby and Jinhwan walked into what Junhoe assumed to be an extravagant room filled with nothing but alcohol. Once the eldest two left, Donghyuk began whispering to his best friend, “So, what do you think? Do you like him?”

“Honestly I do,” Junhoe admitted as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “He’s really sweet. I just don’t know what to do now. What are we going to do here?”

“Well personally, I’m going to fuck Jinhwan once the two come back with alcohol. What are _you_ going to do?” Donghyuk admitted as a drunken giggle escaped his lips.

“I have no fucking clue,” Junhoe spat as quietly as his deep voice could manage as he shuffled his weight to the right side of his body. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You guys could talk, put on a movie, whatever you want,” Donghyuk suggested carelessly, already too horny to give a coherent answer. However, his demeanor straightened up a bit as the next words left his lips, “But if something happens and you feel extremely uncomfortable, feel free to send me a text. If it’s an emergency, come knock on the door and I’ll get you out of here, okay? I’ll keep you safe.”

A rush of relief flooded through Junhoe’s system as he responded, “Thanks, Dong. I hope you don’t break his brittle bones while you fuck.”

Donghyuk snickered at the comment and quickly covered his mouth with his hands to mask the sound, “You’d be surprised at how good an older man is. They’ve got 20 more years of experience than us in bed, and it sure as fuck shows. If you’re interested in fucking Bobby, I say go for it.”

Before Junhoe could think about the subject further, Bobby and Jinhwan came back into the room with a wine bottle and four glasses in their hands. Bobby smiled brightly at the youngest as Jinhwan opened the bottle and poured a gracious amount of red liquid into each of their glasses.

Jinhwan only took one sip before he wrapped his arms protectively around Donghyuk’s waist and said, “Well, Donghyuk and I are going to head into my room. There’s two guest rooms for you two to choose from if you’d like. If not, feel free to watch some TV or drink some more wine. Please make yourselves at home.”

Both Bobby and Junhoe blushed at the innuendo hidden between Jinhwan’s words, but thanked him nonetheless as the other two rushed into the bedroom, giggling all the way there. Bobby motioned for the couch and Junhoe followed suit and sat down directly next to him.

Junhoe curled into Bobby a bit, his legs coming up on the couch to touch the elder’s thigh as Bobby put his arm around Junhoe. The younger was afraid of staining such a lavish couch with the red wine sloshing around in his glass, but he was a little too focused on Bobby to give it much thought.

The two sat in silence for a few moments and Junhoe would be lying if he said it wasn’t a bit awkward. Both of them took a few drinks as Bobby rubbed his hand soothingly on the top of Junhoe’s back, careful not to veer too far down even though Junhoe secretly wished he would. The careful but strong movements of Bobby’s hands made goosebumps erupt on the younger’s skin.

“So, what made you interested in sugaring?” Junhoe blurted after a few seconds to mask the awkwardness of the silence.

Bobby took a sip of his drink and thought for a moment before replying, “I guess Jinhwan was the one who got me interested. He told me about Donghyuk a few weeks ago and how much fun he was having with him, so I thought I’d give it another try. I did it a bit in my 30s, but gave up on it after a lot of failed attempts.”

“Have you ever been married?” Junhoe continued, blissfully unaware of the intrusion of privacy he was committing, especially for a first date. 

“Yes, when I was younger,” Bobby admitted honestly as he set his glass down on the coffee table in front of the two. “We got married right out of college, which was a mistake. We were married for about four years before things went to shit, and we got divorced shortly after. I’ve been a bachelor ever since.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Junhoe sympathized, immediately regretting bringing up dark parts of Bobby’s past.

“Oh no, dear, don’t worry about it,” Bobby shrugged it off and Junhoe couldn’t help but bite his lip at the elder’s term of endearment. He continued, “Do you have a boyfriend or anything?”

“Nah, I haven’t had a serious boyfriend since high school,” Junhoe admitted honestly, mentally cringing a bit at the old memories of sloppy 17-year-old romance. 

“Then, what are you looking for out of sugaring?” Bobby questioned curiously, his eyes intent on Junhoe.

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. Donghyuk asked me to tag along on this date just this afternoon, so I haven’t had a long time to think everything over. I suppose I’m just trying it out,” Junhoe shrugged as he took the last drink of his wine.

“Well, I’d certainly be interested in seeing you again if you’d have me,” Bobby said with a smile that softened up his sharp features. “We could come up with an arrangement well-suited for the both of us.”

“Well, what kind of arrangement would you like?” Junhoe asked as he unconsciously moved closer to Bobby, his knees now on top of the elder’s thighs.

“I’m interested in having only one sugar baby,” Bobby started as he locked eyes with Junhoe and the younger swore he might get lost in the brown orbs. “I want to give you a monthly allowance so we can get together on a relatively frequent basis. I have a yacht that I’d love to take you on. We could go on vacation when you’re free and also go on dates.”

“That sounds great,” Junhoe smiled back at the elder, trying to conceal just how wonderful that idea sounded to him. Junhoe was desperate for both money and Bobby’s time, but he wasn’t going to let the elder know that. “How much of an allowance would you give me?”

Bobby grabbed both of their glasses and filled them up to the brim with the wine left on the counter as he thought. Once he returned to the couch, he snuggled back into Junhoe and gave him his glass back before speaking, “I’d be willing to give you $7000 per month if you meet up with me at least six times throughout the month. It can be less visits if we go on trips together for a few days at a time.”

Junhoe’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at Bobby’s suggestion and he could tell that the elder certainly noticed by the way he snickered lightly under his breath. Junhoe attempted to regain his composure by responding properly, “That sounds like a great arrangement, Bobby. I’d be happy to be your sugar baby.”

“Well, I am very pleased to hear that,” Bobby smiled brightly at the younger, his crooked teeth shining through his plump lips. He raised his glass to Junhoe’s and then clanked them together, “Cheers to new experiences.”

“Cheers,” Junhoe repeated as he took an exceptionally large gulp of his wine, desperate to get drunker and let loose a little more with his new sugar daddy. He felt on top of the world drinking red wine that cost more than a six month’s pay at his grocery store job (that he certainly would be quitting the next morning) and sitting next to somebody as sophisticated and handsome as Bobby. The younger felt incredibly important amongst the luxury of it all.

Junhoe could tell Bobby was contemplating something as he set his glass down and stared up at the younger sheepishly. Bobby gulped nervously, “I don’t mean to be crude, but could I have permission to kiss you?”

Junhoe bit his lip as a smile encompassed his features and he leaned in closer to Bobby seductively, “I’d love if you did.”

Bobby smiled back at him as his experienced hand gently caressed the side of Junhoe’s cheek and closed his eyes. He leaned in a bit closer with each passing millisecond and Junhoe’s breath caught in his throat in nervousness as he closed his own eyes.

The younger expected a sloppy, college boy kiss, but was pleasantly surprised when Bobby gently touched his lips to Junhoe’s. His heart skipped a beat as Bobby kissed him deeper and deeper with each passing second. Although the elder’s hands were firm in place, his lips were slow and all-encompassing and Junhoe wanted to fall further into his lips so desperately.

Junhoe knew he was being impatient, but their lips molding together again and again felt too damn good to put to waste. So, Junhoe moved in closer and began kissing Bobby with more force as he hiked his leg over the elder’s thighs. A surprised gasp left Bobby’s lips and Junhoe shivered at the hot breath hitting his lips.

Then, the blonde pushed his tongue out against Bobby’s lips, begging for access. He tried to make the movements seductively, but they ended up being rushed and sloppy, but in the hottest way possible. Bobby immediately allowed him access and their tongues began dancing together, fighting desperately for dominance.

As Bobby continued to win the battle between their tongues, Junhoe’s entire body was engulfed in flames. The brunette’s hands kept trailing south, just about to touch Junhoe’s ass before moving their way back up the younger’s back. Junhoe desperately wanted to whine and push Bobby’s hands to his ass to grope and grip as he pleased, but the younger knew he had to keep some semblance of professionalism even in a setting as hot as this one. 

Without thinking, Junhoe began grinding his bottom half against Bobby’s and the elder let out a filthy moan at the action. Junhoe knew that it was a bad idea, but he was too sexually frustrated to ignore his aching half-hardon. Bobby allowed him to do so as little gasps left Junhoe’s throat at the delicious friction, especially when his own erection prodded at Bobby’s. 

Bobby bit his lip harshly, surprisingly not drawing blood, as Junhoe hit a particularly spectacular spot on the elder’s body. Grudgingly, he gripped Junhoe’s hips firmly enough to stop the younger’s movements as he spoke in ragged breaths, “Wait, hold on.”

Junhoe stopped immediately, but a look of surprise and curiosity ghosted over his features as he replied, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to think you have to do this,” Bobby admitted in-between staggered breaths that made his muscular chest heave harshly up and down. “I’m not paying you to have sex with me, Junhoe. That’s not my intention at all. I am not interested in having a prostitute.”

“And I’m not interested in being one,” Junhoe said confidently as he leaned his head into the crook of Bobby’s shoulder. The elder’s voice hitched as Junhoe kissed gently against Bobby’s neck, licking over the spot lightly after the kiss. He whispered into the brunette’s neck, “I’m doing this because I want _you_ ”

Bobby moaned slightly at the words, and Junhoe ate up his sensitivity greedily as the sounds went straight to his now fully erect cock. The brunette gripped Junhoe’s face and pulled him down for another kiss, this one much hungrier, before pulling away and responding, “I want this too.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Junhoe questioned seductively as he raised his eyebrows at the elder. Bobby growled as he stood up from his seat with Junhoe still on his lap and began carrying the blonde to one of the spare bedrooms.

Junhoe swore he could have cum right then and there as he felt the smooth expanse of Bobby’s biceps flex as he carried the younger to the first door on the right, kissing hungrily all along the way. The apprehension Junhoe once felt about fucking Bobby now far from his mind as he got lost in the elder’s lips. Once they arrived, Bobby placed Junhoe gently onto the edge of the bed and began undressing himself.

The younger swatted Bobby’s hands away and began doing the undressing himself; it was his favorite part after all. Bobby smirked but gave no objections as the blonde swiftly but successfully pulled off first his suit jacket, then his tie, and lastly his white shirt.

The more body that was revealed to Junhoe, the more turned on he became. Golden skin laid beneath the white shirt and it was much more toned than Junhoe had expected, even more toned than his own much more youthful body. The younger wasn’t sure if he was more turned on by Bobby’s body or by the fact that somebody 20 years older than him still could look so impeccably muscular. 

Junhoe’s body felt like it was burning once Bobby pushed him gently against the bed and began removing the younger’s shirt. He worked even quicker than Junhoe did and left a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen, each button guiding his way south.

Bravely, Bobby continued the unclothing process by unclasping Junhoe’s belt and quickly pulling down the tight black pants off of his body. Junhoe felt awfully exposed, but it felt so erotic that he paid no mind to the embarrassment. 

All feelings of nervousness were knocked from his body once Bobby leaned down and began mouthing at Junhoe’s cock through his boxer briefs. Junhoe let out a filthy moan at the action and sat himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the scene happening before him, and god damn was it worth it.

Bobby’s pink lips were mouthing furiously at Junhoe’s erection, but with such careful, strategic movements. Junhoe had gotten plenty of blowjobs in his lifetime, but this one had already surpassed every single one he had received previously and Bobby hadn’t even touched him bare yet. Junhoe was in heaven, letting euphoria completely take control as Bobby looked up at him seductively.

When the elder pulled away a few moments later, Junhoe whined and grabbed him by the neck to pull him in for another hungry kiss. Bobby responded immediately and let their tongues get lost dancing together once again as Junhoe reached down to the elder’s pants and began roughly moving them south.

The brunette got the hint, so he pulled away momentarily to rip off the remainder of his clothing, underwear and all. Junhoe’s body tightened at the reveal of Bobby’s huge, red erection. Of course the rich bastard was hung. 

As Bobby caught Junhoe staring, he smirked, “See something you like, love?”

Junhoe blushed red but ignored the heat in his cheeks to pull the elder closer and whispering, “Yeah, you.”

Bobby sighed contently as he went back to kissing Junhoe and pulling down the younger’s underwear slowly, letting his fingertips brush against the elastic first to tease him. Junhoe wanted to scream because every touch of Bobby’s blazing skin turned him on even more, which he wasn’t sure was even possible.

Once Junhoe’s boxer briefs were discarded, Bobby placed his cock on Junhoe’s and began rocking his hips gently against the blonde. Junhoe panted as he looked down to see their erections brushing against each other. Junhoe was a wreck already. Every single touch left his body on high alert, desperate to be touched and manhandled.

Frustrated by the softness of the touches, Junhoe grabbed Bobby’s shoulders for leverage and began grinding himself against the elder with much more force, earning him a moan from each of their mouths.

Bobby allowed Junhoe to take control for a minute, letting his hips grind rapidly against the elder’s and he couldn’t help but be unbelievably turned on by the younger’s desperation. He moved away after a few seconds of the contact, making sure neither of them released anything except precum before Bobby got to sheath his cock into Junhoe’s tightness.

Junhoe groaned at the lack of contact and continued rutting his hips upward even in Bobby’s absence, desperate for friction. Bobby thought it quite endearing and also incredibly hot as he rolled off the bed and looked swiftly for any signs of condoms and lube in the room.

He was lucky enough to find both items at his first destination: the night stand to the right of the bed. He pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube out from the drawers and poured a gracious amount of lube onto his fingers as he turned his attention to Junhoe, “You’re a bottom, right?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Junhoe attempted to say confidently, but the words came out as a ragged, desperate breath. 

Bobby licked his lips and made his way back to Junhoe, pushing their mouths back together. Usually, Junhoe’s one night stands were quick fucks without any foreplay, so Bobby was directly out of a wet dream with all of his delicate touches and copious amounts of kisses. Junhoe was in heaven.

The younger let out a staggered moan as Bobby slipped his index finger into his awaiting hole and continued to meld his mouth into Junhoe’s. The blonde clenched around Bobby’s finger, and the elder couldn’t help but moan at just how tight Junhoe was. If his ass felt this good around Bobby’s finger, he could only imagine how delicious it would feel surrounding his cock.

Bobby groaned at the thought as he slipped another finger in, scissoring the two digits into Junhoe’s ass. The younger moaned even louder this time, his eyes sealing shut as stuttered breaths escaped his lips. By the time Bobby put in a third finger, Junhoe was a wreck. His chest was heaving up and down quickly and he let out some form of a yell as Bobby hit a particularly spongy part, “Oh fuck yes, right there, Bobby, right fucking there.”

Bobby smiled deviously as he began licking up and down Junhoe’s cock teasingly as he pushed his fingers in and out at the same time. Junhoe thought he was going to lose his mind at the actions, completely enthralled in even the smallest of touches Bobby placed hotly onto the younger’s skin.

“Does that feel good, baby? Tell me how good it feels,” Bobby said in-between fierce licks.

Junhoe moaned at the dirty talk, “So fucking good, daddy, but I bet your cock would feel better.”

Bobby momentarily stopped his movements as a hot tingle shuddered his body. Junhoe whined pathetically at the loss of contact, but Bobby couldn’t help but stop in his tracks at the pure sex that leaked from Junhoe’s words. Bobby gulped as he carefully removed his fingers from Junhoe and ripped the condom open, “Do you want my big cock, baby? Do you want me to pound you so hard that Jinhwan and Donghyuk can hear us?”

“Please,” Junhoe whimpered as Bobby pulled the condom onto his erection carefully. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

Bobby licked his lips hungrily as he scanned Junhoe’s gorgeous, tanned body. As the elder lined up his cock with Junhoe’s hole, he spoke, “You really are quite beautiful, Junhoe.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Junhoe replied with a chuckle, but all signs of smiles disappeared as Bobby pushed his dick into Junhoe’s hole. The chuckle was replaced with a moan straight out of a porn escaping Junhoe’s mouth, and Bobby couldn’t help but mimic it as his cock was surrounded by incredible tightness. He hadn’t fucked somebody in so long, and Junhoe was by far the tightest man he’d ever been with.

“Fuck,” the elder muttered, but it came out more as a moan as he slowly pushed his erection in inch by inch. Junhoe’s breath caught in his throat as Bobby pushed himself all the way in, his balls hitting Junhoe’s ass gently as he remained still.

“You can move. Please fucking move, Bobby,” Junhoe begged with desperation coating his voice. His brown eyes looked up at Bobby’s pathetically and the elder’s heart swelled alongside his erection as he slid slowly out and back in, trying to maintain a soft rhythm when he really wanted to pound Junhoe into the mattress.

The slow movements felt unfamiliar to Junhoe’s usual rough fucking that left his ass sore for days, but somehow this feeling was much more delicious. The blonde could feel each ridge of Bobby’s cock as he pushed himself in and out, his strained face only adding to the glorious feeling between Junhoe’s legs.

Soon enough though, Bobby began to pick up the pace, enough for Junhoe’s body to rock against the bed that joined his rhythm. Moans escaped both of their mouths at each movement. Bobby felt like he could cum at any moment with Junhoe’s ass clenching every few seconds, but he wanted to hold on until the younger came.

Bravely, Junhoe brought his hands up to Bobby’s chest, switching his fingertips between flicking against Bobby’s nipples and rubbing along the expanse of the elder’s muscular chest. Bobby bit his lip at each touch, his body going into overdrive as he watched Junhoe’s face contort with pleasure every few thrusts.

As the pit of Junhoe’s stomach grew hotter and hotter, he decided to switch things up a bit, so he spoke, “Let me ride you, Bobby. Flip over.”

Bobby did nothing but growl in response as he quickly moved on his back, his cock never leaving Junhoe’s hole as the two switched places. Junhoe began bouncing immediately, desperate to find his release against Bobby’s giant erection, “You like when I bounce on your cock, daddy? You feel so fucking good inside of me”

Bobby let out a stream of curses as he gripped Junhoe’s hips tighter, helping him bounce on him as he replied, “I love it, baby, you’re the best ass I’ve ever had. You’re so fucking hot.”

Junhoe let out a moan and began bouncing even faster, letting his sugar daddy’s words act as fuel when he hit his spot. Junhoe’s moan cracked as it released from his throat and he began moving so that Bobby’s dick would crash against his prostate with every thrust. Both of their bodies were on fire as pleasure rushed across every part of their skin. Bobby bit his lip at the sight of Junhoe’s cock flopping back and forth on top of him with every smack of skin against skin. 

It was all too incredibly hot and as Bobby felt himself teetering on the edge, so he gripped Junhoe’s cock and began moving it back and forth in time with his movements. Junhoe moaned again, his mouth forming into an O shape as the tightness in his lower belly became too powerful to contain.

Junhoe came with a loud curse as his load shot all over Bobby’s hands and abs, his semen spurting all over both of their bodies as he bounced himself through his high. The sight combined with the indescribable tightness of Junhoe’s ass made Bobby snap too, his cum filling the condom as he scrunched his face in pleasure and moaned deliciously.

They both rode out their highs and panted furiously once it washed over their bodies. Junhoe crashed against Bobby, letting the cum slide between their abdomens as Bobby’s cock was unsheathed from Junhoe’s hole. Bobby chuckled at the younger’s weakness as he gently moved him off of his body and asserted, “Let’s get us cleaned up, sweetheart.”

Junhoe hummed in agreement with his eyes shut in a blissful state as Bobby got up from the bed, disposed of the condom, and wet a washcloth out from the bathroom adjacent to the guest room. The elder wiped the remnants of Junhoe’s orgasm off of himself first before going back into the bedroom to lovingly and gently clean off the younger. He muttered a thank you with a gentle smile on his features as Bobby smiled back and tossed the washcloth into the hamper.

Once he was finished, Bobby climbed back into bed and allowed the younger to curl into his chest. They both sighed in relief and pleasure as Junhoe spoke, “That was fucking amazing, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Bobby exclaimed as he rubbed soothing circles into Junhoe’s back. “I can’t believe you got an old man like me to perform so well. I feel like I’m going to be sore for days.”

“Oh, stop. Give yourself some credit,” Junhoe exclaimed as he pressed a soft peck to Bobby’s lips. “You were fucking incredible.” 

“You _are_ fucking incredible,” Bobby teased back with admiration. Junhoe rolled his eyes playfully as his cheeks flushed red and he hid it against the elder’s skin.

The two then cuddled in silence for a few moments, soaking in the tranquility of post-orgasmic bliss and enjoying each other’s bodies before they were rudely interrupted by a knock. Donghyuk’s voice rang through the door, “Are you guys in there? Junhoe, we’re about to head out, are you ready?”

“Yeah, give me a minute!” Junhoe yelled back as he sighed and begrudgingly removed himself from Bobby’s embrace. The elder followed suit as they both began putting on their now wrinkled clothing. Once they were fully dressed, they helped each other with their ties and gave an affectionate smile towards each other

Bobby leaned in for one last soft kiss before saying, “I had a really amazing time tonight. I hope you sincerely think about my offer. I’ll give you my number so we can talk.”

Junhoe nodded as they both pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers. Once Bobby handed back Junhoe’s, the younger saw that the elder had put a heart next to his contact name. The blonde chuckled, “You’re cute”

“You’re cuter” 

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Have a good rest of the night,” Junhoe smiled as he gave Bobby one last kiss on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

Donghyuk was right at the door once Junhoe opened it with a smirk on his lips. As they walked out of Jinhwan’s penthouse and began their trek through the building, Donghyuk stated, “So, you had a good night.”

“I certainly did,” Junhoe agreed as he eyed the hickies beginning to bloom on his friend’s neck. “It seems like you did too.”

“I always do,” the brunette bragged as the best friends walked out of the revolving door of the building and piled into the back of Jinhwan’s driver’s car. “Do you think you’ll see him again?” 

Junhoe was going to answer, but was distracted by a text from Bobby that buzzed his phone to life. He read **“I can’t wait to see you again :).”** The blonde wasn’t sure if it was more adorable that Bobby had texted him right away or if the old man still used smiley faces instead of emojis. Once he shot back a reply, he looked up to Donghyuk with a toothy grin encompassing his features, “I absolutely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I hope you enjoy! Also, please take it easy on me this is my first time writing smut omg.


End file.
